In the recent years web applications have become an important aspect of the user experience when surfing the World Wide Web. Now applications are capable of processing large amounts of data and media content to provide information for the users in different ways. The popularity of the web applications often has a downside. A significant number of web servers are necessary to serve webpages for large number of users accessing these web services and/or web applications. Typically, when updating the web service applications, the new versions of the applications are delivered to every single one of the web service servers.
Compiled web applications often require significant amount of memory space. To provide a consistent experience to the users, the compiled web applications and updates to the compiled web applications are updated in timed phases to all the web service systems. As a result, testing and updating web applications for traditional systems require a long delay of time.
Thus, a need remains for an effective methodology to update web application intelligence.